dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenato
'''Jenato '''is the name that was given to the 13th god destroyer unit that was created shortly after the other 12 god destroyers were created and distributed throughout the 12 universes. He is more commonly spoken of as the prime god destroyer by the gods of destruction and their attendants. Like all god destroyers, he was created by his makers to vigilantly counsel and police the actions of a god, if such action is required. Few know about the existence of the prime god destroyer, as he has been held in a continuous state of stasis since the time of his creation and programming, within a secluded pocket dimension that exists outside of the 12 universes, held in a sacred temple which others are forbidden from setting foot in. Appearance Personality Biography Origin The prime god destroyer was created shortly after his 12 siblings were, made stronger, better, and many times more powerful than the previous 12 models. Shortly after he was brought into existence and life was breathed into him, the unit was named "Jenato" to identify his purpose and power as a god destroyer. He was born to counteract and reverse the absolute worst of worst case scenario's within the 12 universes, in his case, stop the potential rampage of the omni-king, the specific directive with which he was built, though due to the sheer improbability of such a cataclysmic event ever actually coming to pass, he was placed into stasis and hidden in a secluded, secret dimension outside the 12 universes, only ever to awake if the circumstances of his creation are met, after which he will arise and adhere to his directives. Power The prime god destroyer has never actually been witnessed in combat, but it can be said for certain that he is one of the most dominant beings within the 12 universes. Mere mention of the 13th model is enough to terrify gods of destruction such as beerus and champa, and render their attendants whis and vados in a state of severe uneasiness and fright when speaking about his abilities and details. Whis states that the 13th unit can be considered far, far superior to any of the other 12 god destroyers, as he was created to be the strongest most powerful model. The prime god destroyer was created with the purpose of killing the omni-king, the latter of which is so powerful that he is said to be able to erase all 12 universes instantly. Naturally, the 13th god destroyer must at the very least, be much, much stronger than the omni-king by comparison. God Ki Level Techniques Transformations Fusions Battles Trivia *In the language of the gods, the name "Jenato" translates to "Imperium" or "Absolute Power" in laymans terms. He was named personally by the gods who were responsible for his creation, in the same way that they gave names to all the god destroyer units. In many cases, the 13th unit inspires awe and terror that is so tremendous that others cannot speak his name out of fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters